


[Y/n]'s Glasses

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -w-, :P, Gen, Reader has glasses-, These 6 are my favorite bois ever, and I myself have glasses-, but wears contacts, i was bored, they'repretty underrated ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: My favorite Haikyuu boys seeing their amazing [Y/n] with (prescriptioned) glasses.Characters:• Ryūnosuke Tanaka• Lev Haiba• Ittetsu Takeda• Kentarō Kyōtani• Takanobu Aone• Kanji Koganegawa
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 68





	[Y/n]'s Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I love these bois so much and they're so underrated-
> 
> Oh, they're like small little ficlets i guess-

**~Ryūnosuke Tanaka~**

Today, you were sick.

Not the *cough* *cough* 'okay I'm good' sick. You felt like you were _dying_. When you didn't show up at school, your boyfriend became very worried and blew up your phone with texts and calls. Since you had your phone on silent (so you could sleep peacefully), you never read or answered Tanaka's calls. 

It wasn't until you heard a series of knocking and frantic doorbell rings that you were startled awake. Knowing it would take too long to get ready or put in contacts, you slipped on a hoodie, put on your glasses, and headed to the door. Not even looking through the peephole, you unlocked the door and were greeted with quite the voice.

"[Y/n]!! Are you-"

He cut himself short as you raised your head up with a yawn. Hair messed up, Ryu's hoodie on, and....glasses? Tanaka shut his mouth as he scanned your face once again. Glasses. You had glasses? Why did you never tell him?

Realizing that there was still someone at your door, you cracked your eyes open and looked at your boyfriend. "Are you going to come in or stay outside my door?" You asked, a cough creeping up your throat as you suddenly felt very woozy. Ryu snapped out of his trace and walked inside, never taking his eyes off you even as you closed and locked the door.

"Is there something on my face?"

You asked, instinctively grabbing the lenses of your glasses and fixing them slightly. Then you realized your mistake. Eyes blowing wide open, your hands shot up to feel the glasses on your face. "You have glasses...." Tanaka mumbled softly, walking closer and holding your face in his hands. You relaxed into his warm hands, your skin feeling rather hot against him even if you felt like an icicle. Mumbling something, you nodded, too tired to do something about it.

"Geez, you're all hot. Are you sick?"

You gave your boyfriend the 'No shit Sherlock' face and he shook his head. Picking you up, he walked to your room and set you down on your bed. "Do you want anything? I can run to the store and get you whatever you'd like." He said quietly, tucking you in and taking the glasses off your face as you started to close your eyes.

"Do cuddles count?" You asked sleepily, putting your arms out lazily. He smiled and nodded, getting into bed with you and holding you close.

===

**~Lev Haiba~**

You were late. Very late. 

Running to school, you fixed your uniform hastily as you ruffled your hair to get it somewhat proper. Somehow, your phone had died and you had missed your morning alarm, accidentally sleeping in an hour after school started. You were now an hour and a half late to school as you rounded the corner to the Nekoma Highschool and spotted the doors. 

Catching your breath, you rang the small bell to the front office, waiting for someone to answer and unlock the door. The savior, known as the principal (which was very nice), let you in and made you fill out a tardy slip in the front office. "You know [L/n], I've never seen you with glasses. They look nice." She said, smiling at you. You smiled at her sheepishly and took your slip. "Yeah, I wasn't able to put in my contacts today." You said before running out the door and in search of your classroom.

Thankfully, your class was just starting and you weren't too late to 3rd period. Giving your slip to your teacher, you walked to your seat and sighed. Lev wasn't in your classes and you thought maybe you could get away with not going to his practice.

Yeah, you were wrong.

"[Y/n]!!!" You heard Lev shouting as you mistakingly walked past the open gym doors. Hiding your face, you paused slightly before pushing your glasses up onto your face, trying to hide them from view. You cursed at yourself as you turned your face away from the loud footsteps that could be heard running towards you. As giant arms engulfed you, your glasses squished into your face and you let out a hiss of pain. Immediately letting you go, Lev held you by your shoulders and stared at you with worried eyes.

"Did I-...hurt you...?"

His eyes went wide as he saw you fixing your glasses on your face and rubbing the part where it hurt slightly. "Woah!! You have glasses!!!" He shouted, eyes filled with adoration and wonder as he smiled widely. Nodding, you smiled nervously at him. "You look so cute!!!" He said, planting kisses all over your face. You laughed at him and slightly pushed him away as your glasses once again became crooked. "Lev!!" He froze and sweatdropped at the very familiar voice yelling at him.

"You better have a good reason you're not practicing!!" Yaku yelled, throwing a volleyball at his head. Holding you close, he let the volleyball hit him on the neck and bounce off. "Hey!! You could've hit [Y/n]!!" He shouted back, turning to the libero with a huff as he turned you with him, showing the whole team you and your glasses. 

Yaku sighed and nodded. "My bad [Y/n]. This idiot always has some excuse not to practice." Kuroo snickered as Lev gasped offendedly. The team complimented your glasses as you sat in your usual spot to watch the boys.

===

**~Kentarō Kyōtani~**

Somehow, Oikawa had persuaded you on wearing your glasses with him. The whole team knew you had glasses but had never seen them since you always had your contacts in.

Today was the day you wore your glasses. You just hoped Oikawa would keep up the end of the deal. Sighing with relief, you walked into the gym fixing your glasses as you saw Oikawa with his. "[Y/n]-chan!!" He sang out, going to hug you but stopping when he saw a mad Kyotani behind you. Iwaizumi smacking his arm as he grinned seeing your glasses. "You wore your glasses!!" He shouted out, the whole team looking at you. 

Suddenly you felt like smacking him.

"Yes I did. And so did you." You said pointing at his glasses. He smirked and pushed his glasses up. "Don't I look good with glasses [Y/n]-chan?" He said teasingly as the team scoffed. "You look....fine." You said, shaking your head as you felt arms wrap around your waist. "You look so cute with glasses [Y/n]-chan!" He said in a cooing voice, squishing your cheeks together.

You swore you heard Kentarō growl beside you.

"Get your dirty hands off her Oikawa." Your boyfriend growled out, walking from beside you to in front of you with a scowl on his face. "Aww, look at the puppy protect his lover!~" The setter teased, poking Mad Dog's forehead. 

It wasn't long before Oikawa was running away from your boyfriend yelling at Iwa to help him.

"Kentarō." You warned, looking at the blond with a look he could only describe as disappointed. Tsking, he walked over to you while muttering under his breath. Sighing, you laughed a little. He really was like a puppy. Your puppy. 

Oikawa thanked you over and over again as Kyotani stood behind you with his chin resting on your shoulder and arms around your waist. The team called this position the 'Protective Mad Dog' since he was quite literally showing everyone you belonged to him as he glared at anyone dare look at you. 

As practice ended, you walked home with your boyfriend hand-in-hand. He was never one for PDA but you claimed your hands were cold and he scoffed before holding your hand.

"You look nice with glasses..." he said softly, just barely above a whisper. "Hmm?" You hummed out, not able to hear what he said. "I said you look nice with glasses." He said again, louder this time. You smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why thank you Kentarō." You purred out, squeezing his hand lightly as he blushed red.

===

**~Ittetsu Takeda~**

Takeda had a tiring day today and stumbled home yawning. You almost never wore your glasses due to being able to see pretty well. You only wore them when your eyes hurt from straining them too much or when reading/doing computer work. 

Ittetsu actually loved your glasses. And loved how you looked with them on.

So when he came home and saw you with your glasses on as your laptop sat in your lap, his day had just gotten a whole lot better. He smiled and kicked off his shoes while closing and locking the door. As you looked up at him, the English teacher's heart melted and he walked over to you with a soft smile. "Welcome home love." You told him as he kissed you softly. "Have I told you how adorable you look with those glasses?"

You giggled and shook your head. "You tell me every time I wear them." You replied as he removed the laptop off your lap and laid down on you. "I'm tired." He said softly, nuzzling your chest as you raked a hand through his short hair. "I can tell, you big baby." You said with a laugh as he huffed out. 

"I'm a grown man, not a baby." He said with a whine as you held him in your arms. "Mhm, say what you want love."

It took just about 10 minutes to fall asleep in your embrace as you massaged his back lovingly. Sitting at a desk for 8-9 hours started hurting after a while. He looked so calm like there weren't any problems in the world. He was too amazing and never deserved to have any bad things happen to him.

You truly were lucky to have him as your own.

_(Srry for it being shorter I couldn't think of a good senerio-)_

===

**~Takanobu Aone~**

Your boyfriend was more of the quiet type.

Not the quiet "o-onii-ch-chan..." type but the type that was just a man of few words and didn't talk much. He was...intimidating to say the least. To most people that was. You always thought he looked so cool! And very handsome~~

Aone himself never thought of himself as 'cool' or 'handsome' as you'd love to tell him. He always wanted to be smaller and less scary to others. His pure white hair, huge stature, and usually very small brown eyes brought fear into most people. Takanobu used to be a very talkative person when he was smaller. But, as he got bigger, his voice got deeper and his appearance became scarier.

So he stopped talking.

His deep voice usually scared people. Since matched with his looks, was quite intimidating. It broke your heart to hear why he didn't speak much. When you talked with him, he could go on for hours on a topic. His voice ringing in your head. You could fall asleep with this man just singing his ABC's.

It did take a while for him to become comfortable talking with you though. 

You were talking about this new recipe you had found for kunikinton, his favorite food, and were asking him if he'd like to help you make it. Aone had simply nodded and gotten up to help you with the meal. Deciding to try and strike up a conversation, you started telling him about this new story you were reading. 

He loved seeing you open up so easily up and talk about things you loved.

"Do you have a favorite book, Taka?"

He looked over at you with a hesitant expression, deciding whether he should start talking or stay silent. He had to respond either way though. Taking a breath, your boyfriend thought for a second and nodded softly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I do have one, though it's more of a story my mother used to tell me when I was little than an actual book."

Crap. His response came out longer than he wanted. It was supposed to be, 'Yes, but it's not actually a book.' but you were just so easy to talk to that he responded before he could actually think about what he was going to say.

You looked at him with a bright smile and a quirked eyebrow. 

"Oh? Would you mind telling me the story?" You asked him, asking yourself if he'd actually tell you the story.

He gulped and you could see the worry in his eyes as he looked down at the sink. Sighing, you shook your head softly. "You don't have to talk if you're uncomfortable with speaking." You told him, smiling sweetly at him. He visibly relaxed his shoulders and nodded. As silence starting filling up the house, you started getting a bit uncomfortable yourself.

You never liked silence much. And this silence was tense. 

"Once upon a time,"

You whipped your head to see your boyfriend with his eyes closed and leaning against the counter as he spoke. You grinned widely and mentally fist-pumped.

He went on for almost an hour telling the story. Getting so into it that he was practically putting on a play at this point. He was moving around, making motions, smiling, and showing such emotion that it made your heart leap out your chest.

When he finished his story, he hadn't even noticed you had put on your glasses and were writing in your notebook as you sat on the counter. "[Y/n]?" He said softly, walking over to you. You looked up at him and kissed his nose. "I loved your story, Taka! I had to jot it down to write it later!!" You said excitedly, waving your notebook at him.

He had lost any words he was going to say to you when he saw your glasses. "When did you get these?" He asked, brushing some hair away from your glasses. You scratched the back of your neck and smiled sheepishly. "You like them? I got them about 2 weeks ago. They're more to rest my eyes so I don't strain them."

He smiled and kissed your forehead. "You look great with them."

===

**~Kanji Koganegawa~**

You had never met someone so childish.

"[Y/n]-CHAAAAAANNNN!!!!!" He screamed out, as you heard very loud footsteps coming from behind you. You always told him to stop calling you '[Y/n]-Chan' and just call you [Y/n]. But no. He loved how your name sounded with the 'chan' after it. No matter what gender you were. Sighing, you stepped to the side and watched Kanji fall face-first to the ground.

"Hello to you too, Kanji." 

He lifted his face as if his nose wasn't bleeding and smiled brightly at you. Cringing at the blood, you crouched down and handed him a few tissues. "Here, your nose is bleeding, love." You said, adding on the 'love' with an instinct you didn't know you had. (I do it all the time smh-)

His eyes sparkled and he sat up while taking the tissues. 

"[Y/n]-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" He cried out, hugging you snug against him which you returned with a hesitant back pat. "Kanji, your nose." You said, pulling the man off you. He tilted his head to the side, those three little ahonges(?) on his head bobbing to the side as well. "My nose?" Sighing again, you took the tissues out of his hand and wiping away some of the blood as you pressed a clean one against his nose to stop the bleeding. 

"C'mon, let's take you to the nurse." You told him, standing up and holding a hand out to help him. He gladly took that hand and got up, following you like a duckling all the way to the nurse.

It was pretty funny, a 6'3 (almost 6'4) tall boy following you all the way to the nurse like a baby bird.

The nurse gave him an ice-pack and some tissues for his nose as you asked if you two could have a pass for the classes you two had missed.

"Eh?! We're missing class?!?" He screeched out. You told him to quiet down and nodded. "Lunch is about starting right now." You told him with a huff, apologizing to the nurse. He looked absolutely bewildered as he ran out of the nurse's room, you running after him with both your bags in hand.

"KANJI KOGANEGAWA!!!" You screamed out as he suddenly screeched to a stop looking behind him with worry. You had never used his full name or yelled at him like just now. "[Y/n]-chan...?" He said softly, scared for his life. You caught up to him and wacked him with both bags, hard into his stomach.

"You asshat!!" You yelled at him, panting and out of breath as you threw his bag at him. "I was screaming your name from the other side of the hall!! Are you deaf?! Have you seen how small I am?! I can't catch up to your dumbass!!" You yelled at him, not knowing what had gotten into you. After you were done scolding him, you caught your breath and looked up at him with blurry eyes. Fuck, all that running had made you mess up your vision again.

He was about to speak but you put your finger up, stopping him. Rummaging in your bag, you took out your glasses and cleaned them slightly before putting them on and regaining your vision. "Okay, what were you going to say?" You said, crossing your arms. 

Kogane's eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks start heating up as you looked at him with the frame beautifully on your face. 

"I..."

He'd forgotten what he was going to say and couldn't take his eyes off you. You were too damn cute with those glasses on.

The day continued and he couldn't take his eyes off you.

He couldn't believe he was in love with you.


End file.
